La Maldicion de los Sangre Pura
by alohopotter
Summary: Ella es maldita por no querer ser obligada a nada y el decide salvarla. Provocan el comienzo de una maldicion por leyes antiguas. ¿Como viviran con las consecuencias?.
1. Chapter 1

Como se supone que saben todos los personajes son de JK Rowlins. Yo solo pongo

mis locas ideas en la historia.

Esta comienza en el 7º año de los chicos. Sirius y Dumbledore han muerto.

Pero el resto siguen muy vivos. Por cierto no hay Horrocrux.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Todo había acabado. El mago mas temido de los últimos tiempo había caído ante un

muchacho.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Había cumplido la profecía.

Después de escapar y mantenerse escondido por casi un año el chico apareció después de la amenaza del Lord Voldemort de acabar con todos los magos y brujas nacidos de Muggles si el moreno no se entregaba.

Todo acabo provocando una tremenda batalla en la que los seguidores del innombrable se enfrentaron a magos venidos de todas partes, en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En la lucha definitiva, Harry Potter había conseguido vencer al mago oscuro. El temido innombrable acabo muerto de una forma un tanto peculiar. Durante el intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones, Tom Riddle destruyo el sauce boxeador. Poco después, uso los trozos del árbol para lanzárselos al ojiverde. Este, en un reflejo, los repelió de nuevo a su enemigo.

Quiso el destino la suerte o la casualidad, que un trozo del árbol rebotara con fuerza sobre una de las piedras que había cerca del antiguo emplazamiento del mágico árbol. El trozo de rama, salio con la suficiente fuerza como para clavarse en el lateral del cuello del señor oscuro. Todo fue tan rápido y preciso que corto la vena del cuello del señor oscuro y al mismo tiempo daño su columna impidiendo que pudiera moverse para tratar de curarse.

El mago oscuro mas temido acabo ahogándose con su propia sangre sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Harry Potter delante de el respirando con dificultad.

Un final inesperado para el mago que presumía de ser el más poderoso de la época y ser capaz de vencer a la muerte.

Con la lucha principal decidida todo termino con rapidez.

Mientras los magos oscuros desaparecían del lugar, los supervivientes reagruparon

sus fuerzas y ayudaban a los heridos.

Fue una batalla dura y carente de alegrías, muchos amigos y conocidos habían caído

ese día.

Pocos tenían ganas de celebrar o si quiera sonreír.

En silencio recogieron a los muertos y abandonaron el lugar.

El cuerpo de Voldemort fue incinerado y sus cenizas esparcidas sin dejar rastro.

Desde ese día el lugar que ocupaba el sauce boxeador fue admirado como un ejemplo de que algo simple puede ser el fin de algo mucho más poderoso. Un símbolo para todos los magos de superación.

En los días posteriores se procedió a la captura de los fugados, los funerales de los caídos y tratar de volver a la normalidad. Algo ilusorio con todo lo que tendrían que reparar y reorganizar.

Los heridos fueron dejando en el hospital mágico. Harry sus amigos tuvieron que

ser escoltados por Aurors del ministerio para esta tarea.

El sitio que se escogió para el descanso de todos fue Grimauld place.

Nada mas llegar cada cual se tumbo donde pudo.

Harry permaneció callado, el lugar solo conseguía traerle malos recuerdos.

- Hiciste lo correcto.- le dijo Hermione colocándole la mano sobre el hombro.

-Lo se. Es solo que…- no sabia como decírselo a su amiga.- Este lugar…- la castaña

Lo entendió. Sonrío a su amigo.

- ¿Que es lo que pasara ahora?.- pregunto Ron. El encargado de responder fue Lupin.

- Por lo pronto, lo que tenéis que hacer es descansar.- lo pensó.- Después ya se vera.

- ¿Y los mortifagos?.- pregunto Ginny.- Los que escaparon.

- Se les esta buscando y pronto caerán.- aclaro el licántropo.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- dijo Harry.

- Nadie dejaría a esos desgraciados por ahí fuera haciendo lo que les plazca.- termino

McGonagall mientras entraba.

- Me alegra verte Minerva.- le respondió Remus Lupin.

- Gracias.- miro a los chicos.- Estoy aquí solo para decirles que Hogwarts abrirá de nuevo sus puertas pronto y que todos sus alumnos deben regresar para acabar sus estudios. Pronto recibirán sus cartas.- Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.- ¡No me miren así!. Es lo que tienen que hacer después de que toda esta pesadilla ha terminado. Se terminara este año escolar lo mejor que se pueda.- Suspiro.- Por algún lado tendremos que empezar a centrarnos y volver a la normalidad.

- No del todo.- respondió Harry.

- Los mortifagos serán capturados muy pronto.- dijo la mujer. Miro a Lupin.- También tengo que decir a Remus que cuento con el para el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- el licántropo la miro.- Ni te atrevas a negarte.- dicho esto salió de la sala. Lupin miro a todos divertido.

- Nynphadora no se lo va a creer.- dijo el licántropo divertido. Harry asintió sonriendo. Después el mago desapareció, seguro que para informar a su mujer.

- ¡Volvemos Hogwarts!.- dijo ilusionada Hermione.- ¡Podremos terminar nuestros

Estudios!.

- Y volveremos a disfrutar de sus deliciosas comidas.- Añadió Ron. La castaña lo miro.- ¿Qué?. ¿Es mentira?.

- Al menos allí podremos prepararnos para lo que nos espera fuera.- termino Harry. Todos sabían a lo que se refería. La cantidad de actos a los que tendrían que acudir y las entrevistas que les obligarían a dar. Y lo que menos le aparecía al joven. La atención de la gente.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento para el gusto de todos. El ansiado fin de todo no

terminaba de llegar. Varios mortifagos habían sido capturados, pero la mayoría de

los que escaparon seguían sin aparecer.

A eso había que añadir algo muy extraño que había comenzado. Las familias de sangre pura comenzaron a agruparse y formaron una sociedad para la conservación de las costumbres, como ellos la llamaron. Una forma suave de llamar a los mismos reproches sobre la sangre. Con todo aun desorganizado y gran cantidad de puestos del ministerio sin ocupar, esto no agrado a nadie. Este extraño grupo, gracias a sus generosas donaciones, logro hacerse con gran cantidad de puestos de importancia en un corto plazo. La gente tomo esto como un símbolo de que aun después de perder, los mortifagos aun tenían suficientes apoyos y recursos para imponerse. Y que en el ministerio seguía igual de corrupto que antes.

En la mansión Black sus habitantes seguían las noticias con cierta preocupación. Arthur Weasley trato de calmar a todos. Algo había cambiado en los magos y brujas de Inglaterra y se apreciaba en el ambiente general y en el ministerio.

La diferencia radicaba en que en esta ocasión, el mundo mágico se agrupo exigiendo cambios. No se dejarían gobernar por los mismos asesinos e incompetentes. Consiguieron acorralar a los recién contratados sangre pura. Muchos fueron despedidos de sus nuevos puestos al poco de conseguirlos. Se consiguieron suficientes razones de su incompetencia para hacer frente a sus quejas.

La respuesta de este elitista y exclusivo grupo fue ante todo sorprendente. La recién creada; Sociedad para el Mantenimiento de las Costumbres, solicito hacer una declaración ante toda la comunidad mágica. A la cabeza de todos estaba la familia Malfoy. Lucius fue capturado y estaba preso en Azkaban. Esta vez la que llevaba las riendas era su esposa, Narcisa. Para este acto, escogieron el atrio de entrada del ministerio de magia.

La bruja invito a todos aquellos que quisieran acudir. La asistencia de la comunidad

mágica fue masiva. Se tomaron todas las precauciones posibles.

Ese día marco un antes y un después.

La bruja Malfoy se acerco con su habitual aire de superioridad al atril y se aplico un hechizo de ampliación de sonido después miro a todos antes de hablar.

- ¡Nosotros somos los representantes de las familias mágicas mas antiguas y

poderosas!.- detrás de ella había unas diez personas.- ¡Algunas de ellas están

marcadas como seguidoras del señor oscuro, lo admito!.- en la sala se oyeron

murmullos.- ¡Entre ellas la mía!.- esta vez lo que se escucharon fueron insultos.- ¡Por

eso hemos optado por hacer esta proposición!.-algunos se callaron.- ¡Tengo el permiso de los mortifagos huidos para hablar en su nombre y segurar que cumplirán lo que diremos!.- algunos protestaron pero al final se callaron para oír lo que decía.- ¡Todos se comprometen a entregarse con la condición de que no serán ejecutados ni se les aplicara el beso!.-algunos protestaron indignados.- ¡Se comprometen residir donde el ministerio les designe y no salir de allí, ni interferir nunca mas en la vida del resto de la comunidad mágica!. ¡Así mismo entregaran sus varitas para ser marcadas y solo realizar magia para vivir!.- Casi todos los presentes la recriminaban.- ¡Todos esto lo juraran con cuantos juramentos inquebrantables se les soliciten!.- Algunos se quedaron sin palabras.- ¡Ofrecemos como compensación la mitad de todas nuestras fortunas a la comunidad mágica!.- levanto la mano.- ¡pero hay una condición!.- todos prestaron atención.- ¡Todas las familias de sangre pura, vivirán en una zona que se establecerá para este fin y quedaran libres de cualquier tipo de control del gobierno siempre y cuando no se salten la ley del ministerio!. ¡Gozaran de un estatus especial como si se tratase de dignatarios de un país extranjero!.- de nuevo las protestas. Alguien hablo.

- ¡Están tratando de crear un país propio!.

- ¡Exactamente!.- Dijo la maga Oscura. De nuevo los insultos. Uno de los acompañantes de Narcisa se adelanto y hablo.

- ¡¿Han pensado en las ventajas?!.- Otro mago se adelanto y hablo junto a la matriarca Malfoy.- ¡De un plumazo los problemas económicos desaparecerán!. ¡La reconstrucción se hará sin problemas y conseguirán lo que siempre han querido deshacerse de los sangre pura!.

- ¡Es un truco!.- grito otro.- ¡Pueden usar eso para fortalecerse y atacar de nuevo!.- la multitud rugió.

- ¡De que tienen miedo!.- Pregunto Narcisa Malfoy.- ¡Supuestamente las familias de sangre pura tenemos los días contados!. ¡Esto será como un retiro voluntario para desaparecer a nuestra manera!.- miro al recién elegido ministro que miraba de lejos la escena.- ¡Piénselo!. ¡Aquí dejamos lo dicho por escrito!.- al decir esto sus acompañantes lanzaron a la sala gran cantidad de pergaminos que la gente cogió con interés.

Después la maga dejo el lugar acompañada de los insultos y abucheos de muchos.

Uno de sus acompañantes se acerco al ministro y le tendió a uno de sus guardias

varias de estas páginas.

- Estudien la oferta. Estaremos esperando noticias.- dijo antes de seguir a la matriarca Malfoy.

Toda la historia salió al día siguiente en el profeta.

En la mansión nadie quitaba la vista del artículo.

- ¡Quieren tener el control de sus leyes y normas!.- Hermione bufo molesta.- ¡Un país

dentro del país!.

- Podría ser una solución interesante.- respondió Lupin.- ¡No digo que sea la mejor!.

- ¿Como es que usted apoya esta loca idea?.- le pregunto Ron.

- Hay muchas fallas y habría que estudiar todas las posibilidades pero…- lo pensó.- Si

saliera adelante esta idea, las familias de mortifagos desaparecerían de todos los puestos relevantes del ministerio y por añadidura de la comunidad mágica. En cierta forma tengo que admitir que es una salida honorable a la derrota que han sufrido.

- Los mortifagos no pagaran por lo que han hecho.- dijo Harry.

- Esa es una de las partes que menos me gusta.- le respondió el licántropo.- Pero en términos generales seria una solución aceptable.- miro a todos que no se perdían nada.- Piensen en dos familias con las casas una junto a la otra separadas solo por un

pequeño jardín. Están siempre discutiendo y nunca terminan.- sonrío.- pensad que de

repente una gran zanja infranqueable aparece entre las casas separándolas. No hay forma de que ninguna de las partes pueda cruzar al otro lado.- miro a todos.- Con el tiempo las dos partes se olvidaran de lo que hay al otro lado.

- Visto de esa forma tiene sentido.- dijo Molly.

- Pero seguirán odiándose.- añadió Harry. Lupin lo miro.

- ¡Ciento!. Pero en la distancia será un odio inútil. Con el tiempo tal vez incluso ese odio pierda su razón de ser. No me extrañaría que acabaran peleándose entre ellos y el odio se volviese contra ellos mismos.- acabo el mago.

- O que en el trascurso una de las partes desparezca.- sentencio Kingsley.- Tienen

sentido.- miro a los adultos.- Si cumplen lo que dicen, se están aislando del resto de la

comunidad voluntariamente. Si quieren vivir con sus costumbres y normas, que lo

hagan.

- En realidad no estarán totalmente aislados.- añadió Hermione. Todos la miraron con interés.- Podrán seguir entre nosotros solo que gozaran de lo que siempre han querido, un estatus superior.

- Explíquese querida.- dijo McGonagall entrar y oír lo que decían.

- Básicamente serán un país diferente.- todos asintieron.- En el mundo Muggle.

Los representantes de otros países pueden ir y venir como uno más.

- Aquí sucede lo mismo.- añadió Kingsley.

- Sus hijos podrán acudir a Hogwarts.- siguió Hermione. McGonagall se puso seria.- y también podrán tener negocios y propiedades como cualquier persona. La diferencia será que tendrán una zona en la que harán lo que les plazca y como quieran. Una zona segura.- la chica enfatizo la última parte.

- Básicamente lo que pretenden es pagar por el poder que no han podido

conseguir aliándose con Voldemort.- término Harry. La castaña asintió.

- Esto no me agrada tanto.- dijo Arthur Weasley.

- No eres el único.- añadió Lupin.

- El ministro tendrá todo esto en cuenta a la hora de negociar con…- La frase de Kingsley no fue terminada.

- ¡¿Lo van a negociar?!.- preguntaron varios.

- Eso se rumorea en el ministerio.- dijo el Auror.

- Esto no me gusta.- dijo Harry.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir al ministerio y hablar sobre el tema.- dijo Arthur a los adultos.

- Me parece bien no me siento muy contento con esto.- añadió Lupin.

La mayoría de los adultos salieron de la sala en dirección al ministerio.

En la casa los jóvenes se reunieron preocupados.

- Esto no me gusta nada.- dijo Ron.- Son capaces de conseguirlo.- los gemelos le

dieron un doble capón.

- ¡Calla!. Que eres capaz de tener razón.- dijeron a la vez.

- Pero si consiguiéramos que esto saliera a nuestro gusto podría ser una forma de

deshacernos de todos los mortifagos de un golpe.- Dijo Ginny.- Si viven en una zona

controlada es más difícil que salgan y hagan cualquier atrocidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con parte de la idea.- dijo Hermione.- pero… Hay que meditarlo mucho esto puede ser un arma de doble filo.

Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre el tema un buen rato.

Cuando varias horas después los adultos regresaron venían demasiado serios para

ocultar su descontento.

- ¿Que ha sucedido?.- pregunto Ron.

- Lo ha aprobado. Los sangre pura se han salido con la suya.- todos se callaron.

Lupin y Kingsley fueron directo al whisky de fuego y se sirvieron una gran copa.

- ¿Pero conseguisteis que os escucharan?.- la pregunta de Hermione recibió

una cara aun mas seria.

- Esos imbéciles estaban reunidos cuando fuimos y nos hicieron esperar.- bufo el

patriarca Wesley.- Solo sirvió para recordar a nuestro ministro de que hay algunas

familias mágicas que están del lado del ministerio.- se río.- Ni siquiera había caído en

eso.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver con…?.- pregunto uno de los gemelos.

- Una de las nuevas leyes redactadas era que toda familia sangre pura tenia que ceder la mitad de sus posesiones y ser incluida en la nueva reserva mágica.- respondió Lupin con ironía.- Lo han considerado una reserva mágica. El lugar donde residen los últimos de sangre pura. Que sarta de idiotas.

- Rectificaron eso y solo las familias que lo deseen entraran en la reserva. Por supuestos todas las sospechosas de ayudar al seor oscuro están dentro por defecto.- añadió Kingsley.

- ¿Tendríamos que habernos mudado a ese lugar?.- pregunto sorprendida Molly.

- Esa era la idea que tenían.- respondió su marido.

- ¡Nos masacrarían nada mas entrar!.- pensaron en voz alta los gemelos.

- ¿Que paso?. ¿Que mas pudieron evitar?.- la cara de los adultos lo decía todo.

- Todo saldrá mañana en el profeta.- Termino McGonagall.

La portada del profeta esa mañana molesto a la mayoría de la sociedad mágica. Se

podía ver al ministro estrechando la mano de Narcisa Malfoy. Como titular un acuerdo

historico.

En el articulo se exponía lo sucedido el día anterior y como se negocio el llamado tratado de compensación.

A lo dicho por la matriarca Malfoy en el ministerio, había que añadir un par de extras.

Pero básicamente se había creado la reserva como habían dicho los adultos la

víspera. Y conseguido casi todo lo que insinúo Hermione.

Ese día comenzarían a entregarse los mortifagos que permanecían ocultos y después

de realizar los juramentos solicitados, se marcarían sus varitas y al mago o bruja. Después, serian llevados a una zona en la que residirían hasta el fin de sus días. Sus familias tendrían permitido visitarlos como si estuvieran en una prisión magia, previa solicitud. Para tranquilizar a la sociedad se aseguraba que el lugar estaba perfectamente protegido y lejos de cualquier lugar habitado.

La reserva mágica recién creada estaría situada en el norte. En una serie de islas que

los Muggles conocen como San Kilda. Un grupo de cuatro islas.

Se había decidido que los sangre pura ocuparían las tres mas cercanas entre si; Soay Dun y Hirta. Se unirían las tres islas mágicamente para hacer la reserva mayor y ocultarla al resto del mundo. El ministerio crearía un grupo de aurors que se encargarían de controlar la zona y mantener el contacto con los habitantes, en la isla de Boreray. Allí también estarían los mortifagos que se habían entregado voluntariamente. Los que estaban en Azkaban se quedarían allí hasta el fin de sus días.

Ya se había comenzado la tramitación con el gobierno Muggle de todo lo necesario para el apropiamiento de las cuatro islas y su ocultación.

El ministro también informaba que una vez firmado el documento, las familias mágicas

promotoras de la idea habían sido las primeras en dar orden a gringotts de sacar de sus cámaras la mitad de sus riquezas y depositarlas en la cámara del ministerio.

Después de esta información, venia una detallada lista de lo que se había acordado en la reunión.

Todos miraban interesados. Los sangre pura habían sacado mas de lo que ellos

hubieran querido. Si bien el ministro se dio cuenta de ciertos detalles otros se le

pasaron por alto y la otra parte se aprovecho de ello. La ironía completa fue cuando

eligieron el nombre para la reserva. Cambiando el nombre del santo que los muggles

habían dado al grupo de islas, por simplemente reserva mágica Salazar Slytherin. Una

preafirmación de principios muy en su línea.

- ¡Mierda!. ¡Lo consiguieron!.- Harry tiro el periódico sobre la mesa molesto.

- Pero al menos el ministro ha podido limitar mucho lo que pedían.- dijo alguien.

- Me temo que no.- respondió Hermione.- Consiguieron el estatus que querían. Solo perdieron su exigencia de que fuera obligatorio para toda familia de sangre pura.

- Gracias a mi padre.- dijo Ron.- Si no, me parece que tendríamos que hacer las maletas para nuestro funeral.

- ¡No seas exagerado!.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- No todos lo que vivirán allí serán mortifagos.- termino el otro.

- Como mucho tendríamos que mirar a todas partes antes de cruzar.- añadió el otro.

Ron sonrío al oírlos. Por una vez el sabia algo que ellos no.

- Lo primero que solicitaron es poder redactar ellos mismos las leyes de la reserva.-

los hermanos lo miraron tranquilos.- Dentro de sus fronteras ellos son la ley y

castigaran a los infractores.- miro a sus hermanos sonriendo.- como por ejemplo a los

traidores a la sangre.- los gemelos miraron a su hermano serios.

- Vale. ¡Punto para Ronny!.- dijo Fred.

- Aunque creo que es más de Hermione.- termino George. Ella lo negó.

- Tengo que admitir que es todo cosa de Ron.- los dos miraron a su hermano.

- Nos gustaría que nos dijeras algunas normas mas que crees que podrían incluir en

sus leyes.- Le dijo George.

- ¿Que tal en la cocina delante de una cerveza de mantequilla?.- añadió Fred. Ron trato de hablar.- ¡Y bajo la mirada atenta de nuestra querida madre!.

- Un lugar libre de bromas.- siguió el gemelo.

- Y con toda nuestra atención. Querido hermano.- termino el otro.

- Creo que mejor os doy un pergamino con mis ideas y vosotros lo pensáis. ¡Solos!, tranquilamente.- respondió Ron. Los gemelos asintieron satisfechos.

- Vas madurando hermanito.- respondieron juntos.

- Con vosotros, no me queda otra.- termino el pelirrojo.

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran responder a la frase la puerta se abrió y apareció

Molly.

- Chicos la directora quiere hablar con vosotros.- miro a los gemelos.- con todos.

Cuando los chicos entraron en la sala de reuniones los adultos estaban hablando entre

ellos. Al entrar los jóvenes, se callaron.

- Siéntense.- dijo McGonagall.- los he llamado para informarles que Hogwarts abrirá

sus puertas dentro de dos días.- los miro molesta.- He tratado de que pudieran cursar

el año entero pero ha sido imposible.

- ¿Que quiere decir?.- Pregunto Hermione.

- Déjeme terminar querida.- respondió la anciana bruja. La chica asintió.- Con lo sucedido. El ministerio ha decidido que parte su formación esta mas que realizada. Han demostrado su valía en varias materias y consideran que es más que suficiente como para no tener que cursas algunas clases.

- ¡Genial!.- Dijo ron, arrepintiéndose después de ver la cara de su madre.- Perdón.

- ¡Sin embargo!. Y pese a la alegría del señor Weasley. Si quieren cursar la carrera que querían tendrán que realizar un par de asignaturas que condensaran todo un año en solo dos meses.

- ¡¿Dos meses sin dejar de estudiar?!.- Ron la miro aterrado.

- Eso he dicho.- respondió la nueva directora seria.

- Que os sea leve.- dijeron divertidos los gemelos.

- No tan rápido.- añadió Molly.- Su tienda tardara algo mas de ese tiempo en poder

volver abrir y no digamos en tener clientela. Así que he preguntado a la directora si

ustedes podrían volver y realizar ese curso intensivo y conseguir graduarse.- sonrio

satisfecha.- Y ha dicho que si.

- ¡Pero mama…!.- trataron de protestar a la vez. La cara de la matriarca Weasley lo decía todo.- Si señora.

- Mañana iran por el material al callejón Diagon.- dijo McGonagall levantándose.- El ministerio ha podido adecuar la situación para que puedan realizar las compras.

Cuando los chicos se bajaron del expreso estaban en cierta forma animados. Algo del

ambiente les hacia recordar años mejores. Podían ver el castillo de Hogwarts desde la estación, iluminado.

- Aquí estamos de nuevo.- dijo Hermione.

- Por dos meses infernales.- termino Ron pasando junto a ella, bajando el equipaje

de ambos.- ¡Joder Hermione!. ¿Que llevas aquí?.- la chica fue a responder.- No me lo digas, se que son libros.- ella lo miro molesta.

- ¡Hombres!.- respondió a su lado Ginny.

- ¡Bueno!. ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo!.- dijo Fred junto a ellos.

- Tenemos que aprovechar la situacion.- termino George.

- ¡Quien diría que los gemelos Weasley se lo tomarían en serio!.- dijo Harry medio en

broma. Los chicos lo miraron antes de responder.

- Como nuestro socio inversor te diremos algo.- los dos se acercaron.

- Tememos que hacer esto por nuestra madre.- dijo Uno.

- Así que aprovecharemos para sacar beneficios.- término el otro.

- Hay gran cantidad de hechizos muy útiles en la maravillosa biblioteca de Hogwarts.- siguió Fred. Harry lo entendió.

- Además de que aquí están nuestros mejores clientes.- añadió el otro. Después ambos se miraron y sonrieron al sorprendido Harry.

Al acercarse al castillo pudieron ver los destrozos organizados por la lucha.

Aunque el castillo no había caído los daños tardarían un tiempo en poder repararse.

La torre de Gryffindor tenía serios daños al igual que la de astrología. Aunque podrían dormir allí.

El campo de Quiddich había desaparecido completamente y se tardaría en poder jugar. Casi la totalidad de los invernaderos habían desaparecido y muchas de las plantas mágicas destruidas.

A medida que los estudiantes de acercaban al gran salón podían ver a los elfos y magos del ministerio reparando el lugar.

En el gran comedor se respiraba un aire muy tenso. La magia del techo hacia sido debilita y solo en algunas partes se mantenía el resto dejaba ver la piedra o el hueco creado por un hechizo. En el gran salón solo maestros y alumnos estaban presentes.

Todos los estudiantes miraban serios y murmuraban sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Donde Draco Malfoy sonreía vanagloriándose como príncipe coronado de las serpientes.

Cuando todos se sentaron, la nueva directora Minerva McGonagalll. Tomo la palabra.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!. ¡Por fin podemos volver a cierta normalidad!. ¡Se que es pedir mucho y lo entiendo!. ¡Hoy comenzamos algo más que un nuevo curso!. ¡Un nuevo futuro para todos!.- suspiro.- ¡Todos habrán oído sobre la nueva situación de

nuestra sociedad!.- miro a la mesa de las serpientes.- ¡Desde el ministerio se ha comunicado a Hogwarts las… peticiones de la reserva Salazar Slytherin!. ¡La solicitud requiere cierto grado de… diferenciación entre las actuales casas de Hogwarts!. ¡Esa ha sido la petición de las familias que se han acogido a este tratado recién aprobado!.- le costaba decirlo.- ¡Esto significa que aquellos de esa casas que no pertenezcan a una familia de sangre pura que se halla unido a esta… comunidad, les rogaria que se levanten un momento de sus asientos para realizar unos cambios!.- Algunos chicos de Slytherin la obedecieron ganándose la mirada de desprecio de los que permanecían sentados.- ¡Bien!. ¡La forma de selección en esta institución es la misma desde su fundación y con nueva sociedad o sin ella así seguirá!. ¡Por lo tanto!.- Levanto la mano y la mesa de las serpiente se patio quedando separada en dos mesas iguales. Después una de ellas quedo pintada con un ribete plateado.- ¡La mesa plateada quedara a disposición de… los denominados magos de…!.- no le gustaba decirlo.- ¡sangre pura que se acojan al tratado!.- se oyeron murmullos.- ¡La otra será para los estudiantes que fueron seleccionados por el sombrero!.- Los jóvenes al instante comenzaron a cambian de lugar y los otros se sentaron en su nueva mesa.- ¡Esto traerá una serie de cambios!. ¡Se han habilitado unos dormitorios que serán la nueva sede de la casa de Slytherin!.- suspiro para seguir.- ¡El resto de los cambios serán puesto en una hoja en sus salas comunes!. ¡No perdamos más tiempo y procedamos a la selección!.- Draco Malfoy se levanto.

- ¡Disculpe directora!.- Draco alzo la voz.

- ¡Si!. ¡Señor Malfoy!.- lo miro seria.

- ¡Creo que hay que añadir algo mas!.- la mujer lo miro extrañada.- ¡No puede haber dos casas de Slytherin!. ¡Así que creo que nosotros seremos!.- al decirlo apunto a un

estandarte sobre el. Lanzo un hechizo y este se volvió completamente plateado y en

su interior había una serpiente verde. - ¡La casas de Salazar!. ¡Me parece apropiado ya que nos diferenciara del resto!.- después apunto a la mesa y apareció el mismo escudo pintado sobre ella.

- ¡Les concederé su petición!. ¡Pero en el futuro le aconsejo que me lo comunique con antelación!.- dijo McGonagall aun molesta.

- ¡No he terminado!.- añadió el rubio. La mujer lo miro aun mas molesta.- ¡Hay también

algunos sangre pura que han aceptado unirse a los verdaderos magos y no están en

esta casa!.- Señalo a Hufflepuff y sonrío.- ¡Creo que ya que sus familias se han unido con los suyos, es lógico que sus hijos hagan lo mismo!.

- ¡Discutiremos eso…!.- La directora no termino.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!.- Hermione se levanto.

- ¡Señorita Granger!. ¡¿Que…?!.- Minerva no se creía que Hermione hablara.

- ¡Pienso que lo dicho por Malfoy tiene sentido y deberia ser concedido!.- aclaro la castaña. McGonagall estaba algo aturdida.- ¡Piense que no es bueno que los compañeros tengan que estar por otras casas y no puedan reunirse con… sus iguales!.- al decir esto se notaba el odio en su voz. La directora entendió lo que quería decir al igual que algunos otros alumnos.

- ¡Tiene razón señorita Granger y por esta vez consentiré en esta…modificación de las asignaciones!.- en su mesa Draco sonreía triunfante. Varios alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se levantaron y fueron hacia la nueva casa creada.

- ¡Quien me diría que la sang…, Granger estaría de nuestra parte!.- alzo la voz divertido el Slytherin.

- ¡No te equivoques Malfoy!.- dijo la chica molesta. Esta situación era algo que pocas

veces se había visto en el gran comedor.- ¡Solo prefiero que todas las serpientes…

venenosas estén en el mismo nido!.- Al decirlo Draco comprendió que había tenido

un gran fallo. Con su exigencia había aislado a todos los sangres pura de la reserva, del resto de alumnos. No podrían saber lo que sucedía en el resto del castillo con la misma liberad.

- ¡Pasaremos a la selección!.- dijo McGonagall. Hizo una seña y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar alos alumnos de primer año. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la directora, y como cualquier alumno nuevo sin dejar de mirar a todas partes, Malfoy hablo de nuevo.

- ¡Los sangre pura aquí!.- Cinco pequeños salieron de las filas y fueron hacia

donde Malfoy los había llamado.

- ¡Como se atreve a…!.- McGonagall se levanto, le faltaba muy poco para atacar a Malfoy.

- ¡Estamos en lo miso directora!. ¡Son sangre pura que están en nuestra misma

Situación!.- Sonrío. Pero esta vez fue McGonagall la que tenía la carta de triunfo.

- ¡Eso ya lo se pequeño engreído!.- el rubio se incorporo al oír lo que le llamo. Todo el salón se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Como se atreve a…!.- Draco se levanto molesto. La anciana movió la mano y el rubio fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- ¡Ya tuvimos el dudoso placer de oír su vos en dos ocasiones y es mas que suficiente!. ¡Si tienen algo más que añadir lo hará después de la cena y por medio de su jefe de casa, cuando sea escogido!.- fue a callarse pero continuo.- ¡Quiero añadir que el llamarlo engreído no es algo que considere irrespetuoso ya que usted es solo un alumno y yo soy la directora de esta institución!. ¡Se esta dando una atribuciones que no posee y por lo tanto es mi deber colocarlo en su… lugar!. ¡Si dejara hablar a sus mayores habría oído que después de dar la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos, tenía la intención de informales de los cambios establecidos!. ¡Pero de nuevo ha hablado más de lo que debería!. - miro a la sala que aplaudió lo dicho.- ¡silencio!. ¡Comencemos de una vez con la selección!.

Después de esto todo fue como cualquier año. Los de primero fueron seleccionados y

después de la cena. Cada cual fue a su casa correspondiente.

Las clases del día siguiente fuero como poco muy tensas. Los alumnos de Salazar

habían cambiado el escudo de su antigua casa al nuevo. Draco Malfoy se paseaba como si fuera el rey coronado. Quitando puntos a todo aquel que se cruzaba con el.

Hasta que Snape se cruzó en su camino. El profesor de pociones hizo algo que dejo

al rubio sin palabras. Le quito del pecho la insignia de prefecto.

- ¡Profesor!. ¿Por que me quita la insignia?.- pidió Malfoy sorprendido.

- Esta es la insignia de un prefecto de Slytherin no de… Salazar. Por otro tanto usted

no es nadie para quitar punto a nadie. Cuando su jefe de casa designe a sus prefectos

entonces se les entregaran sus placas correspondientes.

- ¿No será usted?.- Draco miro al mago extrañado. Snape miro a todas partes y más

de un alumno salio corriendo como pudo. Después se acerco a Malfoy.

- Le voy aclarar algo señor Malfoy.- Draco trago saliva preocupado.- Yo soy Severus

Snape, profesor de pociones e Hogwarts y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Mi sitio esta

aquí y no formo parte de… su nueva sociedad perfecta.

- Pero usted podría…- el rubio no término.

- No tengo por que darle explicaciones y menos a usted pero le diré que yo nunca

entrare en su sociedad idílica.- dijo el maestro con cierto asco en la voz.

- ¿Por qué?.- Malfoy estaba entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

- ¿Conoce la antigua y muy noble casas de Snape?.- pregunto el jefe de pociones. Draco pensó un instante y lo miro.- Yo tampoco.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer con su habitual vuelo de tunica.

McGonagall tuvo más problemas con la nueva casa de los sangre pura. El primero

encontrar a su nuevo jefe de casa. Snape se negó en redondo y algún otro hizo lo

mismo. Al final solo había tres candidatos. Rubeus Hagrid , Septima Vector y Sibyl Trelawny.

Un suspiro de Séptima Vector le confirmo lo que ella ya sabia. Los Sangre pura la

elegirían a ella antes que a cualquier otro, siendo como era de una casa antigua.

- Solo pondré una condición.- dijo la profesora vector.- Seré su jefa de casa solo por

este año. Para el próximo alguien tendrá que tomar el puesto.- McGonagall asintio.

- Parece que tenemos otro puesto con una maldición.- bromeo Lupin.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc

Hola a todos esta es la segunda historia que subo de las que comente.

Se que el primer cap. Es algo simple. Estoy pensando en subir pronto el segundo para que podáis ver por donde va la historia.

Gracias y hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- el comienzo de todo.

Los estudiantes de Salazar, no quedaron muy conformes con su nueva jefa de casa y ella sentía lo mismo por los estudiantes. Solo exigían más que pedir. Lo primero que reclamaron fue que su casa también tuviera un equipo de quiddich. Y por supuesto el tema de los prefectos. Incluso se atrevieron a darle una lista con los que ellos querían que fueran elegidos. Malfoy echaba humo cuando se le negó alegando que solo estaría un par de meses en el castillo. Al final los alumnos estaban muy enojados con su jefa de casa, que no se podía creer lo arrogantes que eran.

Seria un año muy duro pensó la profesora. Su único consuelo era que perdería de vista a los peores en dos meses.

La nueva casa consiguió lo que no había conseguido ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore.

Unir a las cuatro casas originales.

Estos se ganaron con rapidez un nuevo apodo; Las víboras. Por norma los Slytherin

eran conocidos como las serpientes. Y este grupo era más peligroso. Por lo que le quedaba muy bien ese apodo. Eran mas arrogantes que cualquiera y tenían muchísimo mas veneno.

Los sangre pura miraban molestos como alumnos de otras casas comían con los

Slytherin o como estos se sentaban en las otras mesas.

- ¡No tenéis orgullo!.- les recrimino Malfoy a un par de Slytherin durante una comida.-

¡Estáis deshonrando a vuestra casa mezclándose con esos... magos inferiores!.- dijo

con desprecio.- ¡Vosotros podríais valer más que ellos!.

- ¡Cállate!.- respondió uno.- Me gusta mas estar aquí que defendiendo una rivalidad que creasteis vosotros y que francamente me da igual.- muchos asintieron dándole la razón. Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada más al ver que estaba todo el mundo en su contra.

Nadie se extraño que alguien tratara de maldecir al chico en un pasillo. Por suerte una armadura escogió ese momento para moverse y parar el hechizo. Fue una pena que no se pudo probar quien trato de atacar al estudiante. Desde ese día era raro verlo en solitario.

Había pasado un mes y las cosas seguían igual, las cuatro casas contra las víboras.

Los que tenían que hacer los exámenes finales para graduarse estaban al borde del

ataque. Las clases se sucedían una tras otra y aun cuando el resto habían

terminado las lecciones del día, ellos tenían que seguir por un par de horas más.

Ron sufrió un ataque repentino que lo dejo bloqueado repitiendo sin parar la receta de

una poción. Incluso Hermione tuvo de dejar de buscar información extra y centrarse en

lo dado.

Lo único que relajaba algo el ambiente era ver como Fred y George. Se las ingeniaban

para realizar algunas travesuras a las víboras. Por consejo de Harry y los demás, eran cosas muy simples para su gusto pero lo suficiente para molestarlos y calmar al dúo.

Los dos meses pasaron mucho mas rápido de lo ellos mismos podían haber querido.

Y para la alegría de todos con éxito.

Esa noche McGonagall los felicito y entrego los diplomas que los acreditaba como

magos y brujas de pleno derecho. El resto de alumnos aplaudían ante cada nombre. Y

Varios apellidos se ganaron una gran ovación. Aunque la mayor fue para por supuesto

Harry Potter. No fue una sorpresa cuando un nombre de la mesa de las víboras era pronunciado apenas unos pocos alumnos de su mesa aludían.

Para celebrarlo se les permitió dejar el castillo al día siguiente y disfrutar de lo que

seria su última salida a Hogsmeade, como alumnos de Hogwarts. El expreso de

Hogwarts los llevaría de vuelta a Londres la mañana del segundo día.

Fue una alegre caminata esa mañana hacia el pueblo mágico.

Los chicos pasaron un rato todos juntos bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Los gemelos se las ingeniaron para conseguir un par de botellas de Whiskey de fuego.

Como no querían organizar un escándalo. El grupo se fue a la casa de los gritos para

terminar allí la fiesta con más tranquilidad.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del pueblo alguien salio corriendo por una esquina

seguida de una maldición que pego en la pared de la casa opuesta. Todos sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para pelear.

La perseguida Aterrizó entre los brazos de Harry y comenzó a gritar con histeria.

- ¡No por favor!. ¡No quiero!. ¡Suéltame!.- El moreno hizo lo que la chica decía.

- ¡Tranquila!. No queremos problemas.- Al decirlo Harry la soltó. La chica miro al grupo y reconoció a Harry.

- ¡Potter!.- dijo la chica con cierto alivio.

- ¿Greengrass?.- dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

- ¡Por favor ayudadme!. ¡No quiero ir con ellos!.- dijo la chica agarrando al ojiverde con desesperación. En ese momento Draco Malfoy y algunos más salían por el callejón. Al ver al grupo se pararon en seco.

- ¡Esto no os incumbe!.- dijo al grupo.- ¡Solo queremos llevárnosla!.- señalo con la varita a la asustada chica.

- ¡No pienso ir con vosotros!.- respondió la chica asustada.

- ¡Cállate!. ¡Conoces la ley!. ¡Tu familia acepto y tú debes obedecer!.- la callo Malfoy.

- ¡Nunca!.- dijo ella nerviosa.

- ¡¿Alguien puede decir que es lo que sucede?!.- McGonagall apareció seguida de

Hagrid.

- ¡Esto no es problema suyo!. Es solo referente a nuestra gente.- dijo serio el rubio Slytherin.

- ¡Quiere que me acueste con el!.- casi grito la chica.

- ¡Calla!. ¡Serás mi mujer, estoy en mi derecho!.- la callo Draco.

- ¡Nunca acepte ese compromiso y nunca lo haré!.- casi grito la chica entre el llanto.

- ¡El pacto entre nuestras familias ya ha sido hecho y sellado!. Según las antiguas

costumbres.- le dijo el orgulloso y confiado.

- Esto esta tomando un cariz que creo será mejor que lo hablemos tranquilamente en

el castillo.- McGonagall trato de calmarlos a todos.

- ¡No!.- protesto Draco.- Ya estamos graduados por lo que no tenemos que volver y seguir sus normas. ¡Soy un sangre pura y lo único que pido es lo que nuestra ley me otorga!.- termino mirando a la morena.

- ¡No … por favor!.- la chica permanecía detrás de Harry y los demás aterrada. El moreno se fijo en ella. Entre su pelo negro podía ver como el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Unos ojos de un verde mucho mas pálido y oscuro que los de el. Pero en cierta forma hizo que el chico sintiera que tenía que ayudarla.

- Ella no quiere ir con vosotros y eso a mi me basta.- sus amigos lo miraron y después

asintieron.

- ¡San Potter de nuevo al rescate!.- se burlo Malfoy.- Te lo diré de esta forma. Ella

acepto vivir bajos las viejas costumbres y su familia sello el pacto. Desde ese

momento solo tiene dos salidas o es mía, o muere.

- ¿Que cojones dices?. ¡Estas fuera de tu mundo feliz de mortifagos!.- le respondió

Ron.- ¡Aquí nos regimos por las normas de la gente normal!. ¡Si ella dice que no va, cualquiera te diría que su voluntad prevalece!.- Draco se rió divertido y miro a McGonagall.

- Seguro que ha conseguido una copia de la ley que rige nuestro pais.- remarco eso

último con ironía.- Hemos adoptado las costumbres de las viejas casas y por ellas

nos regimos.- la mujer se puso seria.- tiene que saber a que me refiero con esta situación y lo que significa si ella no acepta.

- ¡Oh Merlín!. ¡¿No me diga que…?!.- McGonagall se asusto de lo que eso podía significar.

- Eso mismo. ¡Proditionem Ad sanguinem!. Traición a la sangre.- La vieja maga suspiro con cierto pesar.

- ¿Habéis vuelto a las antiguas leyes?.- McGonagall no quería ni decirlo.

- ¡Si!. Cada familia que se asentó en la reserva hizo el juramento de la sangre.-miro a la chica.- incluida su familia.- miro a Harry.- Puede explicar a ellos que es lo que eso

significa. Tal vez así esa entupida recapacite.- La directora suspiro abatida antes de hablar.

- Con las viejas costumbres un grupo de representantes de las grandes familias

formaron lo que hoy se conoce por el Wizengamot. El elemento que regia sus vidas y

se encargaba de impartir justicia.- McGonagall hablo mecánicamente. Draco la miro molesto.

- ¡Por favor!. ¿Podría explicar solo lo esencial?. No quiero una clase de historia.- la mujer lo miro con odio. Eso sorprendió al rubio.

- Básicamente las familias se comprometieron con un juramento de sangre a obedecer

lo que se decidiera sin excepciones. Bajo pena de perder su magia y morir.- termino la directora con dificultad.

- ¿Lo entiendes estupida?. O eres mía o mueres.- Dijo Malfoy. La chica comenzó a llorar.- Decide ya.

- ¿No hay forma de que sea un truco?.- pregunto Ron.

- No.- respondió la directora.- Lo que hemos oído de su mundo lo confirma.- la

chica estallo en lamentos.

- ¡Noooo!.- grito Greengrass. Malfoy miro al cielo molesto.

- ¡Deja ya de llorar!. ¡Levanta y ven aquí!. ¡YA!.- le grito. Daphne Greengrass se levanto y sin dejar de llorar miro al rubio.

- ¿Por que?. Si casi ni me conoces.- la chica trataba de convencerlo, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

- ¡Me da igual!. Es lo que se ha decidido y punto.- levanto la mano para que ella la

cogiera.

Harry miro a la directora.

- ¿No podemos ayudarla?.- pregunto Hermione.- Tal vez haya una forma de evitar que

vuelva.- la directora lo pensó un instante.

- Solo si se casa antes con otro mago, por el rito antiguo. Una unión de sangre para

deshacer la otra, pero eso es también peligroso.- respondió la anciana.

Malfoy acompañado de todos sus seguidores los miro y se rió.

- Para eso tendría que ser un sangre pura o un mago de antigua familia. Y necesitarías

el apoyo de al menos cinco familias mas.- miro con sorna a MGonagall.- ¿Es correcto

directora?.

- Así es.- se irguió la mujer.- Si por mi fuera, tienen el apoyo de los McGonagall.- Draco se paro y la miro.

- No sirve y lo sabe.- respondió aburrido el rubio.- Con su puesto como directora no le esta permitido.

- ¿Y que tal de los Potter?.- respondió Harry.

- Tú no sirves estupido.- le dijo Malfoy.

- ¡Claro que si!.- dijo con alegría McGonagall.- El señor Potter es hijo de magos y

descendiente de una antigua y poderosa familia.

- Su madre era una sangre…- Harry estuvo a punto de saltar y el rubio lo noto.- Es hija de muggles.

- Si, pero bruja en definitiva.- añadió la anciana satisfecha.- Y según las leyes antiguas rige la parte paterna por lo que Harry es perfectamente valido.- Malfoy la miro molesto.

- San Potter es una, vale. Pero le faltan cuatro mas y uno debe tener el titulo de valedor.- Draco miraba a todos tranquilo.- ¡Y los mas importante!. Un candidato a marido.- se rió.- Nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con la maldicion.

- ¿A que se refiere?.- pregunto la Morena mas asustada aun a McGonagall.

- El hechizo obliga al apareja a tener descendencia antes de que pase un año desde

la unión, o ambos morirán. Si uno de los contrayente no pudiera engendrar, es la

muerte para ambos. Paso mucho en el pasado por eso pocos se atrevían a oponerse a uniones concertadas.- respondió la directora apenada.

- Así fue.- el rubio miro a Harry.- ¿Que tal san Potter?. ¿Te casarías con ella y te jugarías tu vida?.- seria una forma muy divertida de verte morir.- Daphne se tiro al suelo llorando.

- Pero eso tambien te puede pasar a ti Malfoy.- añadio Ginny.

- ¡No pequeña comadreja, ya que soy la otra parte del contrato!.- respondió el rubio de forma orgullosa.- Podríamos decir que el traicionado. Me puedo acostar con ella y con cuantas desee. Si problemas.

- ¡Cabron de mierda!.- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

- ¡Lo hare!.- dijo Harry mas pensando en como librar a la chica de Malfoy que en lo

todo aquello significaba.

- ¿Qué?.- dijeron ambas partes.

- Yo me haré cargo de Daphne Greengrass.- McGonagall trato de pararlo pero no pudo. Nada mas decir eso la chica le tomo de la mano agradecida, sin saber que eso era lo que hacia falta para activar el compromiso y… la maldición.

- ¡AHHH!.- algo le quemaba en la mano a la Slytherin. Hermione y Harry se acercaron a la chica preocupados.- ¡Ahhh!, ¿Merlín que es este dolor?.- Harry y Hermione comprobaron que en la muñeca de Greengrass había aparecido una línea rojiza que la rodeaba.

- Eso estupida es la confirmación de que has roto el compromiso. Y que morirás en

unos días, si no encuentras un idiota que se case contuigo.- miro a Harry.- ¡Ah no!.

que el idiota ya lo tienes.- se rio .- Ahora solo necesitas el apollo de cinco antiguas familias para que sea oficial.

- Ya tiene mi apoyo.- le grito Harry.

- Los Potter ya no sirven. Eres el novio.- dijo divertido.- Es una pena tendré que buscar

otra mujer.- lo dijo sin importarle nada lo que pasaba.

- ¿Que tal los Weasley?.- Dijeron los cuatro hermanos casi a la vez. Draco los

Miro molesto.

- Una.- respondió Malfoy aburrido.

- Y los Longbotton.- respondió Neville dando un paso al frente.

- Dos.- respondió igualmente el rubio.

- Los Lovegood también somos de familia antigua.- añadió distraída Luna.- y si puedo, la ayudare.

- Tres.- Ya no estaba tan aburrido al hablar.

- Con los Bones ya son cuatro dijo Susan adelantándose.- esta vez Draco no hablo.

En el grupo no había nadie más de familia de magos antiguos por lo que Malfoy sonrió

divertido.

- Que pena Daphne solo necesitabas una familia más que apoyase tu entupida causa.-

McGonagall miraba muy molesta al irritante y engreído muchacho. Una idea vino a su

mente y decidió actuar.

En dos pasos se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de la mano.

- Lo siento querida pero es necesario.- al decir esto apunto con su varita a la mano de

la castaña y le hizo un corte. Después repitió el proceso en ella misma ante todos los asistentes en eso Malfoy lo comprendió.

- eso no….- el rubio no termino.

- ¡Yo!. ¡Minerva McGonagall, como ultima de mi familia, lego en Hermione Granger

como mi sucesora ante los presentes!. Y la convierto en miembro de familia y linaje por este hermanamiento de sangre.- dijo la directora.

- ¡Eso no servirá vieja loca!.- grito Draco.- Tu idea solo funcionara si alguien la apadrina y da fe de ello.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Darías fe de ello?.- Le pregunto la profesora. El chico aun sostenia a Greengrass que gemia de dolor.

- Claro.- dijo sin entender.

- ¡ENTONCES ESTA HECHO!.- Grito.- Ante los presentes y toda magia Hermione Granger es mi descendiente.- Entre las manos se produjo un destello blanco. La directora miro a la chica.- Ahora eres descendiente de una gran familia como Harry, y puedes apoyar a la señorita Greengrass.- la castaña sonrió y grito.

- Yo apoyo a Daphne Greengrass por parte de los McGonagall.- Entonces igual que había venido el dolor en la mano de la chica desapareció y esta quedo mirando a Harry sin entender.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- Malfoy no se lo creía.- ¡No puede ser!.- miro a la directora.- Esto solo es legal si hubiera presente un valedor.

- Y hay Tres.- respondió la maestra divertida. Malfoy miraba a todas partes.

- ¿Qué familias antiguas de las presentes tienen esa potestad por nacimiento?.- Malfoy pregunto molesto.- Solo yo soy uno aquí y no doy fe.- termino.

- ¿Bajo que familia es valedor?.- le pregunto la profesora.

- La familia Black de la que soy el ultimo descendiente.- respondio el rubio orgulloso. McGonagall se rió.

- Se equivoca señor Malfoy Hay otro y mas importante que usted.- Miro a Harry.- Para

ser exactos el verdadero señor de la casa Black. Harry James Potter-Black. No puede ser el valedor por la familia Potter al ser el novio, pero no del lado Black.

- ¡¿Que dice?!. ¡Eso no es posible, yo soy el último descendiente de los black!. ¡Yo y esa loca amante de los perros de Tonos!.

- El último señor Black fue Sirius Orion Black.- dijo Harry.- mi padrino. Y el me convirtió en su heredero.- Malfoy palideció.

- ¡No puede ser!.- respondio el rubio.

- Hay algo más. La casa Potter tiene una unión con una Black. Dorea Black. Si

mal no recuerdo.- añadió Hermione.- Por lo que Harry también es Black por nacimiento. Eso significa que su padrino lo convirtió en señor de la familia Black con todos los derechos.

- ¿Entonces yo…?.- Malfoy estaba confundido.

- No tiene derecho alguno de valedor por nacimiento.- McGonagall estaba disfrutando al decírselo. Draco pensó en algo.

- Pero es posible que el otro valedor se oponga y que esto se solucione en la asamblea de…- trato de decir. McGonagall sonrió disfrutando de la cara del pomposo chico.

- Lo dudo. El otro valedor es el señor de otra gran casa. La casa Dumbledore.- miro a Harry.- Tras la muerte de sus dos últimos miembros. Su único Heredero es Harry James Potter-Black-Dumbledore.- miro a Malfoy esta vez plenamente satisfecha.- Una ves mas demuestra lo que es señor Malfoy. Un estupido, petulante e inútil engreído. Que se las quiere dar de lo que no es.

- ¡¿Como se atreve a…?!.- El rubio la miraba furioso.

- Usted ya esta graduado esto es de un mago a otro y tengo el derecho y la gran

satisfacción de poder decírselo libremente a la cara. ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!.- Malfoy y los suyos no podían replicar. Habían perdido y cada vez mas gente se acercaban por lo que estaban en minoría. Uno se acerco al rubio y le hizo señas de irse.

- ¡Esto no quedara así!.- comenzó Malfoy.- ¡Me encargare de que esa puta muera mañana sin falta!. ¡Impediré que se case!.- se notaba su frustración.- ¡Y aunque lo haga dará igual, seguro que muere junto con Potter!.- trato de burlarse.- ¡Eso seria mejor aun!.

- ¡Vete a tu isla hurón!.- le gritaron los gemelos divertidos.

Poco después todos se burlaban del grupo que desperecía por donde habían venido.

Greengrass miraba a todos extrañada. Harry la miro serio.

- Estas bien.- pregunto el. Ella asintió.

- ¿Por que me has ayudado?.- le pregunto.

- Por que podía y no soporto a esos. Pero yo…- no termino al ver lacara seria de la

directora. La chica la miro asustada pero la anciana solo miraba a Harry.- Estoy en problemas.

- ¿Sabe en lo que se acaba de meter?.- la mente de Harry comenzó a procesar todo lo

ocurrido. Y se percato de ello.- Exacto. Tienen menos de un día para casarse o la

señorita Greengrass morirá.- Ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abierto.

- Esto se ha complicado.- dijo Ron.

- Ni se lo imagina señor Weasley. Eso es solo la punta de la torre.- dijo molesta la

directora.

- En cuanto se casen tienen que tener un hijo antes de un año.- termino Hermione. En eso ambos se sintieron con una gran debilidad en las piernas.

- NO puede ser.- dijo la chica.

- Si quiere seguir viva creo que es lo único que puede hacer señorita Greengrass.- Al

decir esto la directora se giro en dirección al castillo.- ¿Que esperan?. Tenemos que

organizar una boda.- todos los chicos miraban como la mujer se marchaba sin

terminar de comprender completamente lo sucedido. Lo único evidente era que Harry

Potter tenía que casarse antes de un día. Y la novia era ni más ni menos que una

sangre pura. Traidora ante los suyos. Daphne Greengrass. La conocida por todos como Reina de Hielo.

Los dos chicos apenas se miraron en todo el camino hacia el castillo. Ambos pensaban en lo que aquello podía significar.

McGonagall fue directa a su despacho y los chicos se quedaron en el gran comedor

esperando.

Cuando todos fueron directo a la mesa de Gryffindor la pelirroja comenzó a desviarse a su mesa.

- ¡Greengrass!.- la llamo Fred.- ¿Donde vas?.- La chica miro sin hablar a la mesa de los sangre pura.

- Me temo que en este momento eso es una muy mala idea.- respondió el otro gemelo. La chica se puso del mismo color que el pelo Weasley.

Al entender lo que le decían se centro justo al final de la mesa de los leones. Desde el

otro lado el resto la miraba.

- Haz lo que quieras pero creo que seria mejor si te acercas a nosotros.- Neville hablo

por todos. Greengrass se levanto y se coloco justo al lado de luna.

- Es interesante lo que puede ocurrir cuando nos acercamos a un nido de Wrackspurt.-

dijo tranquilamente.

- Seria gracioso que solo fuera eso.- respondió la morena tranquilamente. Algunos se

volvieron al oírla.

- ¿Sabes lo que son esos…lo que dijo?.- le preguntó Ron.

- Leo el Quisquilloso.- se encogió de hombros.- Me divierte. ¡Aunque no me creo nada!.- Luna la miro con tranquilidad.

- Al menos estas abierta a otras ideas. Es un comienzo.- La Ravenclaw siguió con su almuerzo.

Uno de los gemelos fue al final el que rompió el incomodo silencio.

- ¡Vale!.- comenzó George.- Se que todos lo estamos pensando y que nadie lo dice así que…

- Lo diremos nosotros.- Termino el otro. Ambos se colocaron delante de la morena que

al verlos se tenso.

- ¿Por que una sangre pura, que ha sido educada exactamente para esto, no quiere

casarse con el sueño de toda serpiente en este castillo?.- preguntaron a la vez.

- ¿Que queréis decir?. - Greengrass miro a todos sin entender.

- No te hagas la idiota.- añadió Fred.- ¿Por que no te quieres casar con Malfoy?.- dijo el nombre con asco.

- Parece… una trampa para acabar con nuestro querido y confiado amigo.- término George, señalando a Harry que miraba la escena. La chica lo pensó antes de hablar.

- Es cierto que mi familia es una de las partidarias de los sangres pura. Pero nunca

intervino en la guerra y no esta de acuerdo con los métodos de los mortifagos.-

suspiro.- Podríamos decir que nos daba igual todo mientras no nos afectase.- algunos

la miraron serios.- Cuando se aprobó todo este rollo de la reserva nos pareció una

buena idea vivir rodeado de nuestros iguales.

- ¿Ya no es tan buena verdad?- le dijo Ron.

- Para evitar estos compromisos forzados, en mi familia hace mucho que para el tema

de los enlaces hay solo una norma.- miro a los gemelos.- La novia decide pero

siempre con alguien digno.- Todos entendieron a lo que se refería. La chica miro a los

gemelos.- Incluso vosotros valdríais.- los gemelos dieron un paso atrás. La chica

saco una carta de su tunica.- Mis padres me enviaron ayer esta carta.- un gemelo la

cogio.- ¡Adelante!. Solo dice que nada mas graduarme me casaría con el heredero de la familia Malfoy.- lo dijo con un tono de voz seco.- He conocido a Draco y no me cae

bien, demasiado engreído. Pasar toda mi vida con el no me parece una buena idea.-

unas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.- Me tome la carta como una mala broma de mis padres. Yo decidiría y lo tenia claro.- se limpio la mejilla con la mano.- Pero en Hogsmeade se me acercaron Malfoy y esos entupidos que lo siguen.- por un instante recupero parte de su orgullo Slytherin.- Me dijo que mañana seria suya y yo me reí en su cara. No le hizo gracia y les dijo a sus sombras que no esperaría que hoy mismo engendraría a un Malfoy.- su cara reflejo asco.- Y que todos ellos serian

testigos.- Mas de una chica gimió de miedo al oírla. Se encogió de hombros.- Le di una

patada y salí corriendo el resto ya lo sabéis.- Hermione, Ginny y algunas mas se

acercaron cara apoyarla.

- Pero tus padres… ¿Que dirán sobre esto?.- pregunto Neville.

- Quiero creer que a ellos los han cogido con esta norma también y que de alguna

forma fueron obligados al compromiso.- respondió la chica.

- De todas formas deberías avisarles.- le dijo Hermione.

- No es buena idea.- oyeron a McGonagall que estaba detrás e ellos. Junto a ella

El nuevo ministro y un grupo de mas de seis personas.- Usted es mayor de edad en

nuestra sociedad y después de lo ocurrido los lazos con su familia han sido rotos.

- Pero si yo…- la morena o termino de hablar.

- La antigua ley era muy estricta.- dijo un mago que se adelanto.- Si usted ha roto

el compromiso.- le señalo la mano.- permítame.- miro la mano de la chica donde una linea roja rodeaba su muñeca como una pulsera sangrienta y asintio serio.- Esa marca lo demuestra. Los lazos con su familia han quedado rotos. Y como le han dicho tiene menos de un día para encontrar un esposo que la proteja. Básicamente entrar a formar parte de su familia y estirpe.- la miro triste.- Debo decir que lamento mucho lo que le ha sucedido.

- ¡Pero tienen que haber alguna forma de deshacer todo esto!.- dijo Hermione.- ¡No me

creo que no halla un hechizo para evitar esta estupidez!.

- ¡Es cierto ya apenas me duele!.- dijo la morena.- ¡Seguro que con lo que paso ha quedado roto el…!.- McGonagall negó.

- Solo hemos comprado tiempo.- respondio McGonagall.- Nuestros antepasados eran demasiado estupidos y todos era muy claro. La unica salida es la que hemos tomado.- en ese momento, el ministro se adelanto.

- Señor Potter.- Harry se acerco.- ¿Es cierto que usted es quien prometió proteger a la

señorita Greengrass?.- Harry asintió.- ¿Entonces usted será el novio?.- Harry miro a la

chica y se puso colorado.

- Si señor ministro.- respondió el ojiverde.

- ¿Sabe las condiciones queden cumplir y el riesgo que conllevaría el no poder

realizarlas?.- pregunto el mago.

- La muerte de Greengrass si no nos casamos, y la de ambos en un año si no…

tenemos un… hijo.- le costaba decir aquello.

- Correcto.- miro a McGonagall.- ¿Ambos estan recien graduados?.

- Asi es.- respondio la directora. El ministro suspiro.

- ¿Señor Potter esta seguro de querer seguir con la ceremonia?.- Harry miro a una

Daphne que le devolvió la mirada aterrada.- Aun esta a tiempo.- al chico le molesto que se preocuparan por el y no por la chica.

- Si.- dijo Harry. La chica suspiro aliviada.

- Pues no perdamos mas tiempo.- miro a sus acompañantes.- Preparémoslo todo.- miro a la directora.- Creo que el despacho de la directora podría ser un lugar adecuado.- McGonagall lo pensó.

- La orientación es adecuada y el ritual se realizaría sin problemas. Si es perfecto.- le

respondió la mujer.

- La pareja debe prepararse para su boda.- dijo el ministro. La chica lo miro aterrada.

- ¡No es justo!.- dijo.- Es casi lo mismo que querían que hiciese.

- Y tienen las mismas opciones.- le respondio el ministro.- Casarse o… morir.- la chica

se callo.- Creame no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero es el unico metodo para

salvarle la vida.- miro a Harry.- El señor Potter acepta ayudarla y pone su vida en

nuego. Ya es decision suya si prefiere una boda o un funeral.- miro el rejoj.- Dentro de

una hora en el despacho de la directora.- miro a sus acompañantes.- Deberiamos ir preparandolo todo.- McGonagall se acerco a los chicos.

- ¿Saben algo respecto a bodas mágicas?.- algunos asintieron a la directora.- pues esta será algo diferente.- saco la varita y aparecieron dos túnicas blancas y varias brises.- Novia y novio de blanco y el resto de invitados de gris.- Harry y Daphne tomaron las túnicas que les tendían.- En una hora en mi despacho, si quieren continuar con la ceremonia.- fue a girarse y recordó algo.- se me olvidaba. Las familias que los apoyaron deben acudir obligatoriamente.- miro a Hermione.- Debería escribir una carta a sus padres para tranquilizarlos.- la chica la miro extrañada.- Pronto recibirán una carta anunciándoles que su hija ha sido reconocida como la heredera de la antigua casa de McGonagall. Y eso creo que no lo entenderán.- Hermione se tenso y asintió.- Antes de la ceremonia terminaremos de tramitar ese punto. Aprovecharemos que el ministro se ofrece como valedor, por su posición en el mundo mágico. Aun no siendo de familia antigua.

Dicho esto la mujer se fue con el ministro y su sequito para preparar lo que seria una boda al estilo de las viejas costumbres.

Harry fue llevado por Ron y Neville hacia el baño de los chicos.

Las chicas se fueron junto a Daphne Greengrass hacia uno de los baños. La chica

aprovecho ese tiempo para pensar sin dejar de mirar la túnica blanca. Dio un gran

suspiro antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc.

Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Como dije he subido el segundo por que me parecía que solo con el primero… le faltaba algo.

Sigue estando algo floja pero ya da ideas sobre como será.

Quiero que todo el asunto del valedor tenga cierta importancia. Ya veré como lo consigo.

Voy a contestar los RR.

Makarva: he partido de que draco no esta marcado. Y si salen ganando más de lo que deberían. Forma parte de la trama.

Dnk: muy buena pregunta y… es una parte a tener en cuneta en el desarrollo de la historia. Se que es una tontería de pregunta pero… ¿crees que el ministerio tendría en cuenta algo así cuando negociaron las reglas de la reserva?... ¿Interesante verdad?.


	3. Chapter 3

3.- una boda y una nueva vida en común.

Una hora después un gran número de jóvenes aparecían delante de la puerta que

conducía al despacho de la directora. Por el camino habían creado mucho revuelo ya

que su atuendo llamaba mucho la atención. Ninguno relacionaba esa vestimenta con una ceremonia de enlace con las antiguas leyes. A eso había que añadir quienes eran los magos y brujas de esa comitiva. Por un lado todas las familias que habían participado activamente en la caída del mago oscuro y como excepción, la Reina de Hielo de Slytherin que había perdido su habitual cara inexpresiva. En su lugar parecía muy preocupada. Así que cuando se encontraban delante de la gárgola detrás de ellos había una gran cantidad de alumnos viendo lo que sucedía.

La gárgola se abrió y los chicos comenzaron a subir la escalera de caracol. Dejando tras ellos a gran cantidad de jóvenes extrañados.

La entrada al despacho de la directora no podía ser más llamativa. Todos los presentes estaban vestidos con túnicas grises. Dentro todo parecía estar organizado para una ceremonia pero… cual.

En el centro había una pequeña columna de piedra y sobre ella varios artículos. Entre ellos destacaba una pequeña daga plateada.

- ¡Bien!. Puntuales. Me agrada eso.- dijo el ministro.- ¡Comencemos!. Primero, el

asunto de la herencia. Señorita… ¿Granger?.- Hermione se adelanto.- Creo que ya sabe lo que esto significa.- la chica asintió.- A partir de hoy será conocida como Hermione Jane McGonagall-Granger en la comunidad mágica y como tal, algún día tendrá que hacerse cargo de la herencia mágica de la familia.

- Eso no lo entiendo... señor ministro.- La castaña estaba preocupada. El mago asintió.

- En resumidas cuentas. Los McGonagall son una antigua casa de escocia y tienen

una serie de responsabilidades con la sociedad mágica.- miro a la directora.- En

estos momentos, y como ultima descendiente viva, Minerva se hace cargo. Pero

después de hoy, y llegado el momento, esas responsabilidades recaeran sobre usted.

- ¿Que responsabilidades son esas?.- la castaña se puso nerviosa.

- Básicamente el mantenimiento y gestión de algunos lugares mágicos y un par de

lugares de interés especial.- respondió la directora.- Es un tema que hasta que no se

complete la documentación me temo que no puede ser revelado.- la miro sonriente.-

Para su tranquilidad le diré que compartirá la responsabilidad con el heredero de la

casa Dumbledore.- Harry se puso tenso.

- ¡Cierto!.- añadió el ministro.- El tema de la herencia de Albus Dumbledore también tendrá que quedar solucionado hoy.- al decir esto miro al retrato del director que asintió.

- Me agraria que así fuera.- respondió el retrato del antiguo director. El ministro invito a la castaña a acercarse.

- El hermanamiento de sangre ya fue hecho. así que con los testigos y el valedor…-

Miro a Harry que se adelanto.- Solo resta firmar esta documentación y todo estará

listo.

McGonagall fue la primera y después sonriendo le tendió la pluma a su alumna favorita.

Después de que hermione firmara firmaron Harry y el propio ministro como valedores.

Harry aprovecho para preguntar algo que lo tenia intranquilo.

- ¡Perdón!. Pero, ¿que es exactamente un valedor en el mundo mágico?.- pregunto el ojiverde. El ministro lo miro sonriendo.

- En un mago de reconocido poder o renombre. De casa antigua.- Contestó el ministro.- Es un resto del poder que poseían en la antigüedad las familias más poderosas.- pensó un instante.- Se podría decir que era un testigo que no podía ser ignorado en cualquier tipo de ceremonia. Atestiguaba o que se había hecho y validaba su legalidad.- Harry lo entendió.

- Creo que lo entiendo.- respondió el chico.- En el mundo Muggle hay algo parecido.- el ministro lo miro intrigado.

- Creo que harry se refiere a un notario.- aclaro Hermione.- Es un trabajo hecho por alguien que estudia la ley y se asegura de ser árbitro imparcial en registro o ventas. ¡O cuando alguien quiere dejar constancia legal de algo y que nadie pueda decir que mintió o engaño de alguna forma!.- termino la joven.

- Eso lo define de forma muy acertada.- aclaro satisfecho el ministro.- Hay algunas responsabilidades mas y derechos pero… es muy aproximado.- miro a Harry pensativo.- después de lo sucedido con las familias de sangre pura. No me equivoco al decir que usted es uno de los pocos valedores que quedan fuera de esa locura de reserva de sangres pura.- lo miro.- ¡Es mas!. Si hubiera sabido esto antes, usted podría haber asistido a la firma del documento como valedor ministerial.- la idea no le gusto al chico. Harry se acercó y firmo el documento que brillo un segundo.- ¡Felicitaciones, Minerva!. ¡Señorita McGonagall!.- Hermione lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Perdón?.- pregunto la castaña. el ministro sonrió.

- Ya le dije que desde este momento usted pasara a ser conocida como Hermione McGonagall-Granger. Fuera de nuestro mundo pasara lo mismo pero habrá que hacer algo de papeleo. ¡Entenderá que mucha gente solo se refiera a usted por uno de sus apellidos!. ¡La costumbre sobre todo!.- la chica asintió confusa.- Ahora el turno de la herencia Dumbledore.- los documentos cambiaron y Harry realizo un par de firmas, junto con el ministro. Al terminar, el pergamino brillo de nuevo.- felicidades señor Dumbledore.- dijo el ministro a Harry. El chico asintió.- ¡Procedamos a la ceremonia!.

El ministro se coloco junto al resto alejados del pequeño pilar. Junto a este permanecía el mago que había hablado en la entrada y miro la mano de Greengrass.

- Los contrayente deben estar junto al pilar y las familias que los apoyan deben colocarse en los punto que brillan.- dijo el mago. con un movimiento de varita cinco punto aparecieron rodeando al pilar. Los chicos obedecieron algo nerviosos. Como representante Weasley se coloco Ron.- ¡Vamos a comenzar!.- Dicho esto el mago apunto al techo con la varita.- ¡Hagan lo mismo que yo los cinco representantes!. ¡Y por favor no bajen las varitas hasta que se lo indique!.- los chicos obedecieron.

El mago recito un pequeño verso y de la punta de su varita salio una luz azulada. Esta como si el viento la arrastrara fue tranquilamente hacia la varita de Luna y después repitió el mismo proceso conectando las cinco varitas de los chicos. Cuando el círculo se completo el mago bajo la varita y la luz quedo como un anillo de luz azul que rodeaba la pareja. El mago hablo para todos.

- ¡Estaos aquí reunidos para celebrar una unión bajo las antiguas leyes!. ¡Un

hermanamiento de sangre para completar lo que esta incompleto!.- miro a la pareja.-

Tómense de las manos.- miro a Daphne.- La novia con la mano que tiene la marca.- Al hacerlo los chicos se miraron. El mago comenzó a recitar en una lengua antigua y cada vez que paraba cogía algo del pilar. Algo de ceniza, unas piedras, un extraño manojo de hiervas y ramitas que movió a su alrededor. Por ultimo tomo un pequeño cuenco de cristal y salpico con agua a la pareja.- Quiero que ahora coloquen los dos la daga entre sus manos y dejen la empuñadora mirando hacia mi.- Los dos tomaron la pequeña daga y hicieron lo que se les dijo.- ¡Con esto el ritual de sangre es hecho!. ¡Que lo que estaba incompleto se complete!.- Al decirlo tiro de la daga cortando a ambos morenos.

- ¡Ah!.

- ¡Ah!.

Por extraño que pareciese no podían separar las manos. Unas gotas de sangre tocaron el pequeño pilar y este pareció absorberla.

- ¡Tranquilos!. Es normal en el ritual.- les dijo el mago.

Harry comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en la muñeca y cuando la miro pudo ver como

aparecía la misma marca que la chica tenia en la suya.

- ¿Que…?.- el ojiverde miraba a todos sorprendido.

- Ya pueden separar las manos.- Al hacerlo ambos miraron sus muñecas. A parte del

corte por la daga los dos tenían la mitad de la marca de la chica. De forma que si

ponían las muñecas juntas, la marca estaba completa. El mago paro la sangre del pequeño corte con un giro de varita.- ¡Esa marca es el recordatorio de esta ceremonia!.- dijo alzando un poco la voz para ser oído por todos.- ¡Solo desaparecerá en el momento en que tengan descendencia!. ¡Mientras esto no suceda la marca seguirá creciendo!.- se puso mas serio.- ¡Cuando se complete ambos morirán!. ¡Este es el precio por oponerse a la magia antigua!.

Al terminar de decir esto miro a los cinco chicos. Estos bajaron las varitas y el anillo

azulado se fue estrechando hasta quedar suspendido sobre la cabeza de la pareja. Después una brillante cascada de luz callo sobre ambos.

- ¡Felicidades!.- dijo serio el mago.- Desde este momento, ¡y para toda la magia!, son

Harry y Daphne Potter.

Con la ceremonia finalizada, la pareja junto con los testigos firmaron algunos documentos.

- Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Señor y señora Potter.- dijo el ministro.- Espero felicitarlos pronto por su primer hijo.- el ministro sonrió al hablar.

El chico se quedo sin palabras. Solo asintió. A su lado Daphne trataba de asimilar lo que había pasando sin dejar de ver su muñeca.

Algunos mas felicitaron a la pareja y después de despedirse de la directora salían por

la chimenea.

Solo quedaba el ministro despidiéndose de la directora cuando las llamas de la

chimenea brillaron dejando ver la cabeza de Narcisa Malfoy.

- ¡MCGONAGALL!. ¡MINERVA MCGONAGALL!.- La anciana se acerco al oírla.

- ¡¿Como se atreve a gritar de esa forma?!.- la directora estaba molesta.

- ¡¿Es verdad?!. ¡¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho mí hijo?!. ¡¿Harry Potter es el señor de la casa de Black?!.- casi grito la matriarca Malfoy.

- Desde hace un año así es.- sonrió.- Parece que el señor Malfoy llego a casa a salvo.

- ¡Déjese de tonterías!. ¡Quiero hablar con ese niño!.- exigió la matriarca Malfoy.

- ¿Me podría decir la razón?.- Minerva pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

- ¡Quiero saber como ha engañado a todo el mundo!.- dijo la mujer.- ¡El no puede ser el señor de Black ese honor le corresponde a mi hijo!.- McGonagall lo estaba disfrutando.

- No puede hacer nada. Me consta que todo es legal. ¡Incluso el elfo de la familia ha reconocido a su nuevo señor!.- La directora miro a la mujer tranquila. Narcisa que tenso.

- ¡No puede ser!.- respondió pálida.

- ¿Quiere alguna prueba?.- le pregunto Minerva divertida.- Precisamente esta aquí el ministro de magia.- Al decirlo este se acerco.

- Señora Malfoy.- dijo el ministro.

- ¿Ministro Afterlight?.- respondió la matriarca Malfoy.- ¡Quiero presentar una denuncia

esto es inaceptable!.

- ¡Todo es cierto y legal!. Yo mismo me he asegurado de todo antes de venir a Hogwarts. Harry Potter es el legítimo y único señor de la casa Black así como dueño de todas las posesiones de la familia.

- ¡Eso no puede…!.- No termino de hablar.- ¿Que hace usted allí?.

- Me extraña que su hijo no se lo dijera.- El ministro estaba serio. La mujer sonrió.

- La traición de sangre de la chica Greengrass.- La matriarca Malfoy lo miro

orgullosa.- Bajo las antiguas leyes todos es legal y su familia acepto eso.- sonrió.-

Precisamente sus padres están aquí para despedirse de ella.

- Si usted fuera tan amable.- le dijo el ministro. Sonriente la mujer se aparto y aparecio la cara triste de una mujer.

- ¡Daphne pequeña!.- la chica se acerco.

- ¡Madre!.- la chica se acerco a la chimenea llorando.

- ¡Perdón no sabíamos…!.- se callo y miro de reojo.- ¿Por que rompiste el compromiso?.

- Crei que era una broma. La carta… y cuando ese imbecir de Malfoy me dijo yo…- respondio la morena.

- Vuelve a casa estaremos contigo. Estarás con tu familia hasta el final.- esta vez fue

su padre el que apareció junto a la mujer.

- No puedo padre.- la chica levanto la mano y dejo ver la marca incompleta y el anillo de boda.- Ya…- el mago la miro sorprendido.

- ¡Señor ministro que es esto!.- alzo la voz molesto.- exijo hablar con usted.- el ministro se acerco y la chica se hizo a un lado.

- ¡Señor greengrass!. ¿Por que…?.- Afterlight se coloco junto a la chica.

- ¿Es cierto?. ¿Es legal?.- pregunto el hombre al ministro.

- Si. Todo ha sido realizado como se corresponde.- respondió el ministro extrañado.

- Entiendo.- miro a su mujer.- ¡Entonces escuche esto bien porque no pienso repetirlo ni cambiar de opinión!.- al hablar mostraba una gran furia.- ¡Desde este momento yo como señor de la casa de Greengrass!.- hizo una pausa.- ¡Renuncio a mi derecho como señor de mi casa a favor de mi hija Astoria!.- se veía como alguien trato de pararlo y su mujer desapareció de las llamas verdes tratando de darle tiempo.- ¡Nombro única guardiana de mi hija astoria a su hermana!- forcejeaba con alguien mientras hablaba.- ¡Invalido cualquier contrato hecho hasta ahora y la autorizo como señora de nuestra casa…!.- alguien los aparto de las llamas.

- ¡Padre!.- Grito Daphne.

- ¡Señor Greengrass!.- pidió el ministro. La que apareció fue Narcisa Malfoy.

- Lo siento pero Dedalus esta algo indispuesto.- respondio seria la mujer.

- ¡Quiero hablar con el de nuevo!.- exigio el ministro.

- Eso no es posible. Y lo que ha dicho me parece una estupidez. Nombrar señora a

una chica que esta a punto de morir.

- Se equivoca.- dijo el ministro.- La señorita…¡perdón!. Quise decir, ¡la señora Potter!.-la cara de la maga oscura cambio completamente.

- ¡Es imposible!.- casi grito.

- Yo mismo soy testigo de la unión y doy fe de su autenticidad. Y junto a mi tengo a

otros tres valedores que lo confirmaran.- recordó algo.- ¡así como lo dicho por Dedalus Greengrass!.

- ¡Eso no puede ser, no es legal!. ¡No tiene sentido!.- La cara de la maga oscura reflejaba puro odio.

- Lo hemos escuchado perfectamente.- dijo el ministro.- Desde este momento la señora Daphne Potter es la matriarca de la familia Greengrass y guardiana de su hermana Astoria. Hasta la mayoría de edad de la joven. Momento en el que ella tomara el lugar como señora de la casa Greengrass.- la mujer cambio de cara.

- Lo mejor seria que discutieramos esto tranquilamente. ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana

y…?.- Narcisa tomo un tono meloso al hablar.

- No lo veo necesario. Todos esta muy claro.- termino el ministro de la magia.

- ¡Padre!, ¡Madre!.- gritaba la chica.- ¡Por favor, déjeme ver a mis padres!.

- Lamento que esa petición no es posible.- la miro con odio.- ¡Potter!.- termino con cierto asco en la voz.- Pero lo que si puede hacer es venir a verlos.- dicho esto la chimenea recupero su forma habitual. Daphne comenzó a llorar. Harry se acerco a su nueva esposa y la toco en el hombro la chica se giro llorando y lo abrazo.

- ¡Voy ahora mismo a notificar lo sucedido y legalizar lo dicho por los padres de la chica!.- El ministro miro a McGonagall que asintió.

- ¿No pueden salvar a mis padres?.- pidió la morena.

- Ellos están dentro de la reserva. A ojos del mundo se rigen por las leyes que ellos

mismos han establecido. Sea lo que sea es legal.- El ministro al hablar parecia disculparse.- Ir alli solo conseguiria que protestasen ante la intromisión.

- ¡Los mataran!.- dijo ella al borde de la lagrima. el ministro se acerco a la chica.

- No se atreverán muchas familias aun no se han decidido y esto no les beneficiaria.

Por eso quieren hablar antes de que se legalice lo que su padre pidió.- se levanto. –

Desde este momento usted es la guardiana de su hermana menor. Todas las

posesiones de la familia Greengrass están bajo su custodia hasta la mayoría de edad

de ella.- se acerco a la chimenea.- Siento lo ocurrido, créame.- después entro en la

chimenea y desapareció en dirección al ministerio.

Cuando se quedaron solos Harry se acerco a la chica.

- Vamos por tu hermana.- dijo el. Ella lo miro.- ¿Quieres que se quede con esas víboras?.

- ¡NO!.- casi grito.

x

No se tardo mucho en decidir lo que hacer. Poco después la directora junto con la

pareja y un par de profesores se dirigía hacia las mazmorras para sacar de allí a la

única heredera en ese momento de la casas Greengrass.

Tuvieron suerte antes de llegar a su destino de una clase alguien la llamo.

- ¡Daphny!.- la chica sonrio al reconocer a su hermana.

- ¡Ashy!.- ambas se abrazaron.- ¡¿Que haces aquí?!.- se veía que la chica estaba aterrada y había llorado.

- Mi amiga Demelza me dijo que algo raro pasaba en la reserva.- una chica salio

tímidamente de la sala.- Tienen una forma de comunicarse con sus padres y estos le

dijeron que paso algo con nuestros padres.- la miro nerviosa.- ¡Dice que los capas verdes se los llevaron!.

- ¿Los capas verdes?.- pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Es lo más parecido a unos aurors dentro de la reserva.- respondió McGonagall. Astoria miro a su hermana y junto a ella Harry Potter.

- ¿Que hace Potter aquí?.- pregunto la mas joven Greengrass.

- Es complicado. En cuanto salgamos de aquí te lo contare.- respondió la morena.

- ¿Que pasas con Demy?.- la menor de los Greengrass señalo a su amiga.

- Por el momento esta bajo la protección de Hogwarts y tendremos que avisar con

rapidez a sus padres.- respondió la directora.- Acompáñenos señorita Stenhech.

X

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la oficina de la directora. Allí se le explico a Astoria lo

sucedido con su hermana y lo que había pasado en la reserva. Mientras McGonagall

se comunico con los padres de la otra chica y les informo de lo sucedido.

Allí mismo se enteraron de que ellos eran los siguientes en recibir una oferta similar a

los Greengrass. Para evitarlo la pareja autorizo a la familia McGonagall como

guardiana de su hija hasta que esta tuviera la mayoría de edad mágica.- La chica

lloro mirando a sus padres.

Cuando terminaron de contar lo sucedido a la pequeña esta miro a su hermana y

después a Harry, que permanecía algo más alejado.

- ¿Estas casada con el?.- su hermana asintió.- ¿Eres una Potter?.- la chica entendió lo que su hermana quería decir.

- ¡Lo prefiero a ser una Malfoy!.- respondió Daphne con su habitual seriedad.

- ¡Pero, el es un mestizo no me creo que papa…!.- Astoria trato de decir algo.

- ¡Ahora mismo es mi marido y el que me ha salvado la vida para mi es mas que

suficiente!. Te agradecería que cuidaras tus palabras.- Daphne había puesto su habitual cara congelada a su hermana, que la miro extrañada.

- ¡Pero su familia…!.- no sabia que decir.- ¡No es antigua como la…!.

- En realidad señorita greengrass.- dijo algo molesta La directora.- Si eso le interesa, le

diré que la casa Potter es una de las más antiguas y que decidieron voluntariamente

permanecer en un lugar menos relevante.

- ¿Como de antigua?.- siguió preguntado la chica.

- Una de las treinta grandes y valedor por derecho.- ahora ambas hermanas miraban al chico sorprendidas.- Aunque en estos momento el es el señor de tres de las treinta.- dijo la mujer pensándolo un momento.

Las chicas miraban a Harry como quien mira un unicornio de dos cabezas. El chico se sentía nervioso con las miradas.

- ¡Y Malfoy decía que Potter era solo un mago de tercera!.- se burlo Astoria.

- Esas estupideces pueden esperar.- añadió la directora.- El ministro me envio este

pergamino. En cuanto los tres firmen, la señorita Greengrass estará legalmente bajo la

protección de la familia de su guardián. Y con una gota de sangre ni con las leyes

antiguas podrán organizar algo parecido a que hicieron con su hermana.

X

No se tardo mucho en formalizar los poderes. Tanto el referente a La familia Greengrass como el de la familia Stenhech. Con un toque en el pergamino, una vez firmado, este desapareció en dirección al ministerio.

Astoria Greengrass y Demelza Stenhech, se trasladaron a las nuevas dependencias de la casa de Slytherin.

Cada cual fue hacia sus habitaciones y entonces una pareja callo en la cuenta de lo

que sucedía.

- ¿Y ahora donde…?.- pregunto Harry. La directora los miro nerviosa, nunca había tenido siquiera que sugerir algo parecido a lo que se referían. Siempre al contrario evitándolo y previniéndolo.

- Se les permitirá pasar al noche en las dependencias reservadas al profesora.- estaba

nerviosa y no sabia como decirlo.- En otras circunstancias les pediría cierto decoro.

Pero en su situación… haré como que no se nada.- dicho esto y completamente

colorada comenzó a andar.- hagan el favor de seguirme.- la avergonzada pareja siguió

a la profesora. Mientras detrás sus amigos veían la curiosa comitiva divertidos.

- Mañana nuestro pequeño Harry, será todos un hombrecito.- George hacia como que

lloraba junto a su hermano.

- ¡Es cierto!. ¡No me puedo creer lo rápido que creen!.- termino la broma fred.

- Fuera de bromas esto va a cambiar la vida de Harry.- dijo hermione seria.

- ¡Y no será al único!.- añadió Ron.- Mañana lo sabrá toda la comunidad mágica. Mas de una pondrá el grito en el cielo.- todos lo miraron.- vamos Harry es lo mas parecido a un unicornio de oro para muchas brujas caza fortunas.- sonrió.- no solo dentro del castillo. Y los sangre pura no serán una excepción. La ceremonia y lo que representa…- movió la mano en círculos.- además de problemas les da cierta seguridad. Todo esto marca un antes y un después en nuestro nuevo mundo.- todos entendían lo que el pelirrojo quería dar a entender y asintieron.

- Quien me diría que vería a Harry Potter casado con la reina del Hielo de Slytherin.- dijo Neville.

X

McGonagall acompaño a la pareja a la zona en que solían descansar algunos

profesores. Siempre había alguna habitación libre en el caso de que invitados

imprevistos apareciesen.

La avergonzada mujer se paro delante de una puerta.

- Podrán pasar la noche aquí mañana dejaran el castillo con sus compañeros y se

trasladaran a la mansión Potter.- Harry al oírlo se extraño, pero no dijo nada.- le deseo

toda la suerte del mundo.- se retiro algo acalorada dejando a los chicos solos.

- Será mejor que…- el chico señalo la puerta.

- ¡Terminemos cuanto antes!.- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta y pasando al interior.

En el interior una gran cama presidía la habitación. En el lateral un armario y en el lado opuesto un gran escritorio y un par de grandes vitrinas llenas de cajones.

Los dos chicos miraron la cama. La primera en reaccionar fue Daphne. Con paso

tranquilo y su habitual aire de orgullo se dirigió hacia la cama y se giro.

- ¿Que lado prefieres?.- le pregunto a el.

- Me da igual…- la miro.- Se que no quieres nada de esto y te aseguro que no te

obligare a nada que no quieras.- la chica lo miro sin saber que decir.- Después de lo ha pasado lo que menos quieres es estar casada a la fuerza y todo eso.- no sabia que decir.

- ¡Mentiría si dijera que estoy loca por el gran Harry Potter!.- bajo el tono.- Pero lo que

hiciste no conozco a nadie que lo pensase si quiera un segundo antes de negarse. ¡Has puesto tu vida en juego por una extraña como yo!. ¿Y si todo esto es una trampa para acabar contigo?.- el chico la miro.

- ¡Espero que no!.- le respondió el. La chica aunque algo avergonzada comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El la vio y se giro.- ¡Saldré si tienes que…!.

- ¡No seas idiota!.- dijo ella molesta.- Eres mi marido y… si queremos seguir vivos tendremos que tener un hijo antes de un año.- perdió algo de su valor.- Creo que el verme desnuda será algo que tendremos que dar por sentado al igual que pasara contigo.

- ¡No tenemos que hacer nada!.- añadió el.- ¡Es decir!, entiendo que ha sido un día muy duro y que preferirías descansar.

- ¡De eso nada!.- dijo ella seria. El se giro al oírla y se quedo sin palabras. Ella estaba solo con la ropa interior. Un conjunto negro lleno de encajes que demostraba que le gustaba solo lo mejor. Algo de vergüenza le entro a la morena cuando vio como la miraba.- ¿Que te… pasa?.

- Yo… esto… perdona pero es que eres preciosa.- solo consiguió que la chica se

avergonzara más.

- Gracias, pero estoy en desventaja.- lo señalo.- Creo que tu también… deberías….

Sin quitar la vista de ella el chico se quito la tunica y después la parte superior de la

ropa. Ahora fue el turno de ella de verlo y lo que podía ver le gustaba más de lo que

estaba dispuesta a admitir. Aun pareciendo un pequeñazo encanijado el chico tenia un

cuerpo bien formado por el Quiddich y la lucha en la última guerra. Al final el chico se

quedo frente a ella solo con loa ropa interior también negra.

- ¡Esto…!. ¿Y ahora que?.- dijo nervioso. Ella solo señalo la cama sin poder hablar.

Ambos se metieron por su lado y permanecían algo alejados.

- ¿Has estado con alguna chica?.-le dijo ella de espaldas.

- No.- respondió el.

- Pues yo tampoco.- el se giro.

- ¿Con una chica?.- le pregunto sin entenderlo. Ella al oírlo se giro.

- ¡No seas idiota!.- se encontró mirando los ojos del chico y se perdió en ellos.- Ya…

sabes lo… que quiero decir… yo no…

- ¡Entonces!. ¿Que…?.- al oírlo Daphne se recupero.

- Aun sin haberlo hecho creo que ambos sabemos lo que hay que hacer. Creo yo.- el

asintió.- Es solo… cuestión de…- se acerco un poco al chico.

- ¿Que tal si solo nos acercamos y poco a poco…?.- siguió el hablando.

- Me parece bien.- contesto ella con rapidez.

Ambos se fueron acercando y sus caras quedaron muy cerca. El puso su mano sobre

la cadera de la chica y ella se estremeció.

- ¡Perdona yo…!.- se disculpo nervioso.

- ¡No!. ¡Esta bien!. ¡Es solo que no me lo esperaba!.- dijo ella.

- ¿Probamos a besarnos?.- pregunto el. Ella asintió.

El primero fue un tímido beso, apenas una pequeña unión de labios. Ambos sintieron un ligero estremecimiento y eso les animo a acercarse de nuevo.

Esta vez fue un beso mas profundo mas tranquilo. Y por que no decirlo, mas placentero para ambos.

Las manos de ella tocaron el pecho del chico que gimió.

El poco a poco fue recorriendo con su mano la cadera de la chica hacia arriba. Después bajo por su cuello consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

- "¡Joder con Potter!". "Para no haberlo hecho lo hace muy bien".- pensó Daphne.

- "¿Que me pasa?". "Esto es diferente a…". "¡Que mas me da!". "¡Es fantástico!".- la mente de Harry estaba en otro mundo.

Siguieron besándose un buen raro. Ambos se fueron animaron y las manos de

los dos ya recorrían libremente el cuerpo del otro. En un determinado momento el

sujetador de la chica comenzaba a estorbar y ella se lo quito lanzándolo fuera de la

cama. El aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el pecho de ella y comenzó a pesarlo con

desesperacion. La chica estaba completamente entregada. Ya no importaba nada

mas, solo ese momento.

El resto de la poco ropa no tardo en seguir el mismo camino que el sujetador. Debajo

de las sabanas los dos cuerpos se tocaban sin obstáculos.

Sin saber como, la cabeza de Harry acabo entre las piernas de la chica y la besaba con desesperación. Ella se agarraba como podía al dosel de la cama. Al final consiguió romperlo.

El moreno la miro y ella sonrió. Se fue acercando a su cara y se coloco entre sus

piernas.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?.- le pregunto.

- ¡Mas que nunca!.- le respondió ella.

Con mucho cuidad y despacio. Entre besos y caricias se hicieron uno.

Vio como en la cara de ella se reflejo durante un segundo una mueca de dolor pero

esta duro poco.

- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto el preocupado.

- Si. No pasa nada.- dijo ella a media voz.

- Si quieres...- ella lo miro seria.

- ¡Si paras ahora, te mato!.- Daphne hablo con voz seria y entregada. El sonrió y continuaron.

No tardaron mucho en acoplarse mutuamente. Habían perdido el poco control que

les quedaba, y a decir verdad no les importo. Todo era ellos y ese momento.

Comenzaron un baile que sin darse cuenta ambos parecían controlar como si siempre lo hubieran practicado. Ambos se movían y actuaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes se retorcían a la vez sin desperdiciar ni un ápice de energía en nada que no fuera satisfacer a su pareja, para continuar con la danza eternamente.

Acabaron sobre la cama y todas las mantas y sabanas terminaron en el suelo. El calor mutuo era más que suficiente, aunque no pudieran notarlo. Sus cuerpos brillaban a la luz de una vela por el sudor que desprendían.

El climax de la danza fue mutuo y ambos quedaron completamente satisfechos.

Sellaron el final con un apasionado beso.

Este en si se convirtió en una petición de un segundo baile. Y este a su vez dio como resultado un tercero.

Muy entrada la noche si alguien hubiese entrado en esa habitación, hubiera

encontrado a un muchacho moreno completamente dormido. Y sobre el, a una morena

despeinada dormida y con una gran sonrisa.

**Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc.**

Vamos con los RR.

Publico este cap. Como… un extra de semana Santa.

Esta historia es una de las que están en espera. No encuentro una forma de responder como quiero a los RR, así que por esta vez lo siento pero solo dejare constancia de los que dejaron un comentario, en agradecimiento.

Cuando tenga la historia mas centrada responderé como suelo hacerlo.

Solo dejare un par de comentarios. Los que querían algo de Lemmon ya lo tienen y los que quieren saber algo de los Sangre pura tendrán que esperar… mucho.

Gracias por dejar un RR a: **marlenepotter, lizzblack, maicolpotter861027, JAMES POTTER TONKS, Albem, shineevero, outcome 5, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Loquin, yuhoelmer, Makarva, **y** Dnk**.

La próxima vez responderé como es debido.

Hasta la próxima Carmen. (Alohopotter).


End file.
